<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yuri on ice-仰望的維度(二十二) by pear0148</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445284">Yuri on ice-仰望的維度(二十二)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pear0148/pseuds/pear0148'>pear0148</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pear0148/pseuds/pear0148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yuri on ice-仰望的維度(二十二)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>整理完維克多的辦公室之後，勇利還得裝裝樣子帶披集在紅炎星上到處走走，在那個過程當中，第一軍團裡的人不時都會看向勇利，雖然他們不會懷疑勇利對維克多的那份心意，但此刻的他們的確也有些不明白勇利在做些什麼，基於對勇利的信任，他們不會去多問，但這並不代表他們可以完全不好奇、不在意，而就只有暫時留在第一軍團做統整的尤里彷彿對這一切視而不見。<br/>在維克多被收押之後，目前暫時得不出結論要由誰來管理第一軍團，所以在沒有結論之下，尤里的確是一個很好的暫時領導者，除了他跟維克多的關係之外，軍團裡的人本來就認識尤里，而且還處得不錯，於是在找到真的能接替維克多的人以前，讓尤里代為接管也沒有什麼不好。<br/>所以也因為這個原因尤里短時間內也回不了學校，儘管他並不在乎自己能不能夠回去，畢竟他在戰場上能夠學習到的經驗是更加的可貴，況且在維克多的事情平安落幕以前，他也沒有閒情逸致去學校裡上課，對他來說能只要還沒看到維克多被釋放，他不管怎樣都無法放下心來，所以在當天晚上尤里就找了藉口去了披集的房間，而毫不意外的當尤里打開房門時，勇利也在那裡頭。<br/>為了能夠盡早的讓尤里明白他們的發現，披集快速的用3D投影裝置在自己的房間裡重建一個迷你版的維克多辦公室，然後在這虛擬實境裡面將有問題的地方都標住了起來，好讓尤里明白整個辦公室的監控位置。<br/>在這討論的期間，披集沒有忘了在尤里的光腦做上了裝置，這樣一來就算他們三人沒有待在一起，也可以透過光腦來傳遞訊息。<br/>在做完這一些之後，他們三人便開始利用維克多辦公室的3D投影蒐集一些資料，雖然目前光這樣要分析出少了些什麼很難，但是從現場的一些跡證還有手法跟尤里的印象來看，可以分析出來當時搜查的目的是什麼，也許可以順著這些找到幕後的主使者是誰，只要知道是誰想拉下維克多，那麼就能找到一些維克多是被栽贓的證據。<br/>不過光分析這些就很花三人的時間，又為了不要惹太多人的懷疑，他們也不能整晚都待在披集房間，這讓他們目前還沒有太多的進展，不過至少已經有了方向，總歸來說還算是好的發展。<br/>不過因為擔心基地還有其他地方也被監控著，所以在明天白天的時候，勇利決定帶披集去幾個比較重要的區域走一下，確認一下有沒有被監控總是比較好的，而就在把該討論的事情都討論完之後，勇利他們也正準備要離開披集的房間時，勇利突然的從身上拿出了幾枚晶片交到了披集的手裡，在收到晶片的當下，披集顯然有些疑惑。<br/>「這是收復麥德遜時，我從他們基地指揮中心拿出來的。」<br/>「你沒有把這個交出去嗎？」本來正準備要離開的尤里，在看見那東西後又停下了腳步，並且鬆開了門把上的手。<br/>「沒有…那時候軍部的態度太讓我不安了，我也說不上為什麼，但是那時我總覺得不應該把所有的東西都交出去，雖然我也不知道這東西有沒有什麼用處，而且維克多的這件事情跟自由聯盟、麥德遜到底有沒有牽扯，這些我都不知道，但是…有東西可以搜查的話，也許會有什麼發現也不一定，我是這麼想的。」<br/>「我知道了，我會查查看有沒有什麼有用的資訊的。」披集小心的把晶片收好後說著，雖然還不知道有沒有什麼線索可以調查的，但是他能夠理解勇利現在的心情與不安，所以只要能夠替勇利做的，披集都不會拒絕。<br/>不過這件事情其實也不只是攸關維克多而已，披集心裡是這樣想著的，因為要是連維克多這樣的人都能夠被這樣對待，那麼其他的覺醒者是不是又更容易的可以被軍部給抹除呢？雖然披集是一個普通人，但是在軍隊裡他有許多覺醒者的朋友，只要一想到自己的朋友們很有可能會因為奇怪的證據入獄，他怎麼樣都覺得無法接受，所以為了他自己也算為了自己的朋友們，他都要讓那些高層知道，他們並不是他們想要隨便抹黑除掉就可以捨棄掉的人。<br/>為此解救出維克多，也成為了披集重要的信念之一。</p><p> </p><p>在隔天一早起床之後勇利便帶披集去了幾個重要的地方，除了作戰會議室、指揮台那邊有些可疑的痕跡之外，其他的地方倒是很安全，而有問題的地方也都是當初調查人員有搜查過的區域，所以總體來說在那之外沒的其他地方並沒有找到監控，那麼至少表示他們軍團裡的人，應該大多都還是可以相信的。<br/>話雖然這麼說，但是為了不讓資訊外流，這些搜查的事情勇利跟尤里還是保持著秘密的態度，雖然他們會需要別人的協助，但是在披集替他們的光腦上安裝輔助系統後，他們便決定暫時誰都不要說。<br/>不過現在的他們最需要的就是跟克里斯連絡，去了解他替維克多調查了些什麼資訊，但是在這種非常時期，他們根本不敢輕易的去連繫克里斯，最好能夠讓披集跟克里斯碰過面後再說，雖然在資訊和監控方面，克里斯也是數一數二的人物，不過卻還是比不上披集專精的程度。<br/>由於每個軍團士兵的所有設備，不只是克里斯或是第一軍團來說，小到像是光腦這種屬於個人的東西，也都是由軍部統一發下來的，雖然軍部是不可能同時監控所有的士兵，但像他們這種高階又身分敏感的軍官就很難說了，所以萬一克里斯那裡也被監控著，光憑勇利跟尤里這邊有輔助系統也沒有用處，因為他們只能隱藏自己這邊，發到克里斯的光腦上時，又等同於癱在陽光底下了。<br/>但是披集到底要用什麼藉口跟理由來去見克里斯，他們目前也還沒有想法，更不好直接的叫克里斯來紅炎星，因為光是勇利把披及叫來，高層一定有不少的警戒，所以要是克里斯也來的話，那就明擺著告訴別人，他們正在搜查維克多的事情。<br/>但計畫永遠也趕不上變化，本來他們以為維克多的收押還會持續很長一段時間，就算在法庭上軍部的證據是指證歷歷，法官也都相信並且以此做為依據，但軍事法庭本來就不是可以這麼快就判罪的，其中還得經過層層的討論與會議才能下定論，在加上維克多的身分比較特殊的關係，至少還得拖上一段時間。<br/>雖然在事情爆發之後，有不少人表示對維克多很失望，但相信支持維克多的人還是不少，所以在網路上雙方人馬還在進行拉鋸戰時，勇利他們並不覺得軍部會在這刀口上去做些什麼，但很顯然的他們都低估了軍部蠻橫的態度。<br/>儘管維克多還沒有被正式判刑，但是將他轉交進監獄的公文卻已經發出來了，對還沒有判刑收押在收容所裡的人而言，雖然一樣是沒有自由的地方，但是跟監獄相比還是好上許多，不過像維克多這類的人被關進監獄裡，大概也是安排在特殊的單人牢房，但不管怎麼說，勇利都無法接受。<br/>到底為什麼一個都還沒判刑的人，怎麼可以直接的把人當做罪犯對待呢？法律上不是說在判刑以前，不論怎麼樣都是無罪的嗎？<br/>這直接把維克多趕到牢房裡，不就是要擺明的說維克多就是犯人，雖然在那天的軍事法庭上，勇利覺得他們就是這個態度，但是這個操作還是太過分了，因為這根本就是變相的告訴群眾，不用懷疑，維克多就是有罪的。<br/>明明往常這類的案件在審裡確認以前，軍部跟司法機關都會很小心的，畢竟這牽扯到的東西太多，有的時候過了一陣子後情勢又會逆轉，所以誰又能說的準呢？就算這類的消息在權力中心是隱瞞不了，但至少他們不會這麼大辣辣的讓群眾們知道這些，可這一次也不知道是從哪裡洩密的，又或者是故意的，總之這個消息已經散佈出去了。<br/>而且更奇怪的是，雖然勇利跟維克多綁定的關係，在身份相關上的文件雖然還沒有辦理，但是已經綁定的關係而言，他基本上算是維克多的另一半，而且他又還是維克多的副官，憑著這些他就應該要收到軍部的通知才對，但他什麼都沒被通知到。<br/>如果說只是因為沒有正式的文件讓勇利無法得到尊重的話，那也就算了，但起碼雅可夫那邊也應該要得到通知才對，但雅可夫跟他一樣什麼也都沒有收到。<br/>而勇利會知道這件事情，還是披集在網路上發現的，會發現這個還是因為披集在他的光腦上有安裝一個搜尋的系統，只要有關維克多的新聞、消息都會收集起來，最初披集的想法只是要關注網路上的風向，畢竟民眾雖然沒有太多的實權，但是他們的觀感還是會影響到那些高層的做法。<br/>然而他沒想到的是，在他過濾那些資訊時，卻看到了在某個小論壇裡，發出了一個所謂的內部消息的小帖子，發文者是說自己的親友剛好是處理維克多案件的人員之一，在當天白天的時候，收到了維克多要轉交監獄的公文，因為太震驚了，所以跟他吃飯時才不小心的說出來。<br/>這名網友還說道，提前轉交監獄的原因是怕維克多有逃亡的疑慮，畢竟收容所的防護以及看守人員比不上監獄，所以收押維克多這種高作戰力的軍官實在是有些困難，所以最後才會決定轉交到監獄，而且轉交的還是一個專門收容高智慧、高能力的特殊監獄，整個星球除了監獄之外，幾乎沒有什麼其他的設施，只有一些給看守監獄人員方便的小型社區與商店，除此之外整個星球幾乎沒有其他的人存在，在加上整個監獄還是蓋在這星球上的海島上，所以一旦被關進去之後，不論是自身想逃亡，還是有同夥想劫獄，基本上都很難。<br/>因為在這星球上不止人口稀少，甚至所有的人都是有紀錄跟控管的，要是有不屬於這星球的人登錄，在登上星球時就會被監控，想要隱藏都隱藏不了。</p><p>雖然後續那位發帖的人沒有再多說什麼，但是很快的下面的討論就炸了，以及這邊文章也迅速的被複製上傳在各家討論版上，而在披集發現想要阻止時已經來不及了。<br/>這樣的操作不免讓許多人開始懷疑，是不是維克多真的有逃亡的意圖，不然為什麼要提前轉交監獄，而且還是那個控管最嚴格的監獄，這樣的連想會讓人覺得，如果維克多是無辜的話，為什麼要逃亡？<br/>這個風向一旦被帶起了，懷疑的、質疑的聲浪就開始多了，各種辯論在網路上洗滿了版面，甚至都成為了許多論壇的熱搜，除此之外也開始有許多人分析著維克多從以前到現在的戰績以及人生，有些人開始懷疑著維克多能夠有這麼高的勝戰率，搞不好就是跟自由聯盟有做勾結，又因為維克多本身就是一個優秀的哨兵，所以自由聯盟才會不只一次的給他不少好處，希望他成為自由聯盟的一員。<br/>覺醒者終究是覺醒者，他們真的能夠真心誠意的去替普通人著想嗎？<br/>雖然勇利告訴自己不要去看這些言論，也不要去在乎，但他還是沒有辦法，在這一刻勇利突然覺得這實在是太好笑了，維克多長久以來想要守護的人跟信念，原來是這麼輕易的就可以被抹殺掉的東西。<br/>那一刻勇利想也許就該像網路上說的，他們乾脆投身到自由聯盟還比較好，然而這些不太好的念頭出現時，勇利就會想起老家的家人，他們都是普通人，在他的家鄉覺醒者並不多，但是很奇妙的是在他的家鄉裡，覺醒者跟普通人的待遇基本上沒也什麼差別，這在現今的聯邦裡是很難得的。<br/>而他的導師美奈子老師本身也是一名哨兵，她曾經對勇利說，不管是普通人還是覺醒者，真正重要的並不是我們基因上造成的人種差距，基因也不是構成一個國家群體的因素，真正重要的是人與人之間的紐帶，緊密無法分開的關係。<br/>是什麼人，帶有什麼基因，難道就這麼重要嗎？<br/>他也想起他對維克多動心的那一天，十六歲的維克多，有著一頭漂亮的長髮，平淡的說著，「我們都是人類。」<br/>但是這句話好難。</p><p>雖然勇利本來是不想打草驚蛇的，但是在得到這個消息時，他實在是坐不住了，也不管軍給他的禁制令，他強行的進入了機甲室，面對攔截他的士兵他毫不猶豫的用精神觸手控管他們的大腦，這要是放在往常勇利是沒有這麼高的操控力，但那一天他表現出來的已經不只是A級嚮導的水準，在攻擊方面甚至可以說是接近S級了。<br/>於是當EROS被勇利喚醒的那一刻，其他人就知道他們阻止不了勇利，也許他們根本也沒有認真的阻止過，看著勇利突破了停機坪的大門升空，他們也不可能用重型武器去將勇利擊落，於是只能紛紛的上了機甲追了上去。<br/>但軍方的機甲又怎麼能比的上維克多親自調整過的機甲呢？<br/>只有尤里駕駛的AGAPE能夠跟上勇利的速度，但是看尤里的態度似乎也沒有要追捕勇利的意思，甚至隱隱還有幫助他前往首都星的意味，這讓第一軍團的士兵很為難，這是要讓他們追捕還是不追捕？<br/>情感、理智還有各種軍規在他們的腦裡爭論，但不管怎麼說他們還是得跟上才行。<br/>往常搭乘運輸機前往首都星都得要兩三天的時間，但是機甲的速度非常快，如果有搭配短程的空間跳躍的話，就會更快，沒有意外的話，勇利覺得他應該可以在一天半以前，就抵達首都星，但很顯然在他離開紅炎星的當下，軍部那邊也有了動作，一個獨立作戰、特殊編制專門守護總理等內閣重要官員的守衛軍團，派出了一個小隊從首都星出發，目標就是要攔下勇利，不過他們下達的是活捉的指令，因為就在剛才勇利再次體現出他身為嚮導的價值，在覺醒者逐漸外流的現在，像勇利那樣高攻擊能力的嚮導的確有些短缺，所以可以的話要是勇利能夠乖乖的配合，他們能夠對勇利的那些行為既往不咎，但如果勇利仍不斷的繼續掙扎，以他的能力來說大概會造成許多士兵的損傷，或者是讓他們身亡都有可能的，因此要是情況特殊之下，不得不處理掉勇利時，軍部高層也會接受，畢竟要是讓他來到首都星，見到維克多並且把人給殺了，那才是最糟的情況。<br/>所以在勇利出發差不多接近一天之後，在他的體力與精神力都開始下降時，首都星前來的小隊也在半路上與勇利相對面了。<br/>看著那十人一組的機甲小隊出現在自己面前時，勇利有種預感，他肯定是要失敗了，但是不管怎麼樣，他都不可能眼睜睜的看著維克多被轉移到監獄，他沒有辦法在維克多接受這些指控時，還悠哉的待在紅炎星。</p><p>「勝生上校，請您舉起雙手，並且卸下武器配合著我們的行動，不然我們就要用武力對您進行羈押了。」出現在勇利面前的機甲隊長說道。<br/>「我不會做什麼的，我只是想到維克多的身邊去，這個行政命令有疏失…我…須要替維克多提出抗訴，所以說什麼我都不會退讓的。」<br/>「勝生上校，您要明白一件事情，現在維克多禁止與其他人接觸，就算是您也一樣。」<br/>「你們不能這樣，我是他的嚮導，他需要我，而我也需要他。」<br/>「正是因為您是他的嚮導，所以我們更不能讓您跟他見面，您應該很清楚，哨嚮綁定之後，彼此是很容易互相影響的，所以為了您不會被維克多改變立場，您是不能與他接觸的。」<br/>「你現在的這個說法，根本就是已經把維克多看成犯罪了！」勇利生氣的怒吼著，他們現在的態度不就是在說，他會被維克多洗腦，會跟維克多一起成為聯邦的敵人嗎！<br/>面對勇利的怒吼與指控，機甲小隊的隊長沉默了，的確現在整個首都星都瀰漫著這樣的味道，雖然這作法也的確是不太合理，但是那又怎麼樣？<br/>他身為軍人最重要的就是把軍部的命令給執行好，其他的地方並不是他現在應該要擔心的。<br/>「我沒有預設立場，這只是這是軍部的命令，我就得遵守執行。」<br/>「命令！你自己不會思考嗎？」<br/>「不需要跟他們說這麼多，勇利，這些傢伙是不會理解的。」<br/>在尤里追上勇利後，聽見的就是這麼一個對話，本來還想說是不是要阻止勇利的尤里，在那一刻似乎就不想這麼做了。<br/>「尤里‧普利謝茨基，您現在暫時做統領第一軍團的首長，請您做好一個帶領者應該要有的樣貌。」<br/>雖然因為尤里還是學生的身份，所以導致他還沒有勳章，但是他的貢獻跟能力是有目共睹的，在加上他還暫代維克多的一部分的職責，因此在與他對話時，小隊長還是表現出他的禮貌，但這並不代表他會輕易的讓他們過去。<br/>「我應該要有什麼樣子？是像維克多那樣被你們利用完後就踢到一邊嗎？」尤里毫不客氣的說著，在他說這句話時，在他們身後追趕而來的一些第一軍團士兵和披集也都到了現場。<br/>在他們聽見尤里這麼說時，第一軍團的人都保持了沉默停在了他們身後，那架式從本來要阻止勇利的做法，瞬間換了樣貌，就只因為剛才尤里說的那句話，也是他們內心的疑問。<br/>「我奉勸各位還是乖乖的回紅炎星，就算你們現在趕到首都星也於事無補了。」小隊長歎了一口氣說著，他不是沒有信心可以打贏這些人，但是在這種戰亂的時候，自己人跟自己人打那又算什麼？能夠的話他還是希望他們可以保持冷靜退回紅炎星。<br/>「不去做怎麼知道，我身為關鍵人物，我可以跟軍部證明和保證維克多絕對不會逃跑的，甚至我也可以配合軍部做必要的措施，我是他的嚮導，他會聽我的。」勇利開口說著，現在不論要他做什麼他都願意，只要不要把維克多帶去那樣的地方，他什麼都願意做。<br/>「太遲了…因為你們離開紅炎星的動作，讓軍部擔心你們是不是要去幫維克多越獄，所以早在一小時以前，維克多就已經上了飛船，提前去斯威特監獄了。」<br/>「你…說什麼…你騙人？你是想把我騙回紅炎星吧？」勇利顫抖的說著，不是說要一個禮拜後才轉移嗎？為什麼現在就出發？是他的衝動害了維克多嗎？<br/>「我沒有騙你，如果你不相信我，你可以讓朱拉暖中校去查查看，以他的能力要入侵軍部機要系統去查這些並不難，而我也會當作不知道的。」<br/>「披集…？」<br/>勇利的聲音有些顫抖，EROS的頭部也向後轉了過去，明明機甲的臉部是沒有表情的，但是在EROS轉過頭來將視線定格在披集身上時，那一刻披集從EROS的臉上看見了濃濃的悲傷與不安。<br/>其實在那個小隊長這麼說時，披集已經用他光腦上的系統駭到了軍部指揮系統的漏洞裡，這個漏洞不能讓他入侵指揮的系統，不過卻可以讓他看到一些作戰命令跟資訊，而的確在一個小時前，軍部的確是派了兩小隊的人員去當維克多轉移船艦的護衛隊，從那任務看來，維克多的確被轉移了，但是這仍有些不太合理的地方，其實那個小隊長所說的，披集並沒有完全確定，但此刻他並不方便跟勇利說這些，至少得在沒有其他人的時候。<br/>「是…維克多已經被轉移了。」<br/>在聽見披集的回答時，勇利覺得他的大腦裡似乎有什麼跟著斷裂了，他的情緒幾乎也在同一時刻跟著暴動，那是來自嚮導巨大悲傷的精神力，很快的就覆蓋在周圍，壓的周遭人都不太好過。<br/>「糟了，尤里，勇利要失控了！」<br/>因為是個普通人的關係，披集在身上放了許多與哨嚮有關的裝置，雖然那些裝置讓他不會受到勇利太多的影響，但以勇利這種級別的來說，要是情緒暴動了，那就算是披集的防護做的很扎實，大概也會承受不了，更別提其他沒有這些防護裝置的人。<br/>「不用你說，我也感覺得到！」尤里大吼著，那失控的精神力雖然沒有攻擊他們，但是卻讓他有種心臟被人捏在手心的沉重感。<br/>「收回你的精神力，勝生上校，不然我就要武力鎮壓了。」小隊長大吼著，也許是因為他對勇利說的那些話，現在勇利精神力上的所有惡意都衝著他來，要不是他的隊員裡面有兩名嚮導在替鞏固他的大腦，說不定他現在就被勇利攻擊到腦損傷了。<br/>「不要在加油添醋了，你這個混蛋。」<br/>對於那個小隊長只會講一些激怒勇利的話，尤里覺得他真的是要吐血了，你對一個精神快失控的嚮導說什麼呢？威脅他有用的話那歷史上的那些失控嚮導，就沒有一個人會失控了。<br/>雖然尤里對那些守衛的人並沒有什麼好感，但勇利真的攻擊下去的話，或是造成對方有人員受傷的話，事情就會變得更加糟糕，所以他連忙的移動機甲，快速的衝到勇利面前，隔絕掉他與那小隊長的視線交錯。</p><p>「冷靜點，豬排丼，你如果真的想幫維克多的話就給我停止這個行為，你一旦暴動了，維克多一定會有感覺，而且還會影響他的精神力，在這種時候你還想讓維克多成為弱勢嗎？」<br/>尤里的一番話，讓勇利稍稍的冷靜下來，同時他的大腦也傳來了一股溫和的安撫，雖然距離的很遠，連結的效果會比較弱，但因為綁定的關係，不論怎麼樣他們都能感受到對方，雖然只有一點點，但是勇利還是能感受到，那溫柔的精神力似乎在對他說，不要緊的，勇利。<br/>但是怎麼可能不要緊？他光是用想的就替維克多覺得委屈到不行，甚至委屈到落淚的程度，他們怎麼能夠這樣去對待維克多？<br/>「尤里奧…對不起，可我真的不能接受。」<br/>在感受到那躁動的精神力漸漸平撫下來後，尤里也鬆了一口氣，接著他又再度轉身面對那個小隊長說著。<br/>「我也不能接受！」<br/>那一字一句說的極重，就好像是某種警告，然而最糟的卻不只是這樣而已。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>